Fugaces
by Carisse Rose
Summary: Cuando se trata de sentimientos, James se siente completamente desorientado. Cuando se trata de Lily, su mente se hace un lío. ¿Qué sucede cuando ambas situaciones se mezclan? ¿Será capaz de hacer las paces con la persona que tanto lo odia?


No se visualizan estrellas en el cielo. James Potter no contempla más que un cielo oscuro como boca de lobo, donde las nubes apenas dejaban que la luna proyectara sus rayos plateados hacía los terrenos del colegio.

Un panorama que parecía pintado desde su interior, con bastante certeza.

Una brisa fresca desordena aún más su cabello, por lo que no se molesta en arreglarlo. Observa la noche como si fuese infinita, como si ocultara las respuestas que buscaba dentro de su conciencia. Como si la misma noche se tratara de su pensamiento.

Y recuerda. Era apenas su primer día y estaba levantado a las doce de la noche. Nada extraño en su actitud, pero sí en el motivo.

Cubierto por su capa, no puede evitar sentir que no es el mismo. Más que una sospecha, parecía ser una confirmación. No sentía placer al molestar a los demás, al quebrantar las reglas, al sentirse superior a todas las personas que consideraba molestas en su existencia.

Por primera vez, se daba cuenta de que se había transformado en esas mismas personas que aborrecía.

Ve pasar recuerdos a la velocidad de estrellas fugaces, a punto de ser eclipsados por olvido, y no puede evitar sentir que sus años en Hogwarts fueron un error. No entiende nada.

Por qué esta ahí, por qué nunca antes había notado que sentía aborrecimiento por sí mismo. No entiende el por qué de nada.

Se siente contaminado, el peor ejemplo que podía existir de un Gryffindor. Da vueltas la última idea en su cabeza, y no comprende por qué el sombrero lo envió a esa casa. Con todos los sentimientos que lo azotan al duro rincón de la culpa, la última cualidad que pensaba tener era _valentía_. Al ver lo que es en ese preciso instante, piensa con un estremecimiento y desesperación, que tal vez Slytherin siempre había sido su opción.

Simulaba una paradoja, que en un solo día, en su último año, se diera cuenta de cuánto había hecho el resto de sus seis años.

Y aparece un rostro en la caravana de pensamientos, iluminado como el más gigante de los fuegos artificiales. Una chica pelirroja, que ese mismo día, durante lo que parecía ser un banquete de inauguración tranquilo, le había dicho lo que parecía ser un discurso contenido a presión en la garganta. Las palabras de ella aún resuenan en la cavidad de sus recuerdos, y desea que aquella voz se apague. Pero debe admitir que no quiere.

Se avergüenza, observando cómo su respiración se traduce en humo transparente e inalcanzable, de ver que todo ese alboroto de ideas fue por culpa de Lily Evans.

Ella, la mejor de la clase, la chica del cabello rojo como el fuego, la misma que lo había rechazado año tras año, sin mostrar ni una pizca de duda.

James se entristece, al darse cuenta de que las cosas ese año no iban a cambiar. Parecía ser que Lily quiso dejar claro eso desde el principio.

No puede evitar la tristeza que lo embarga en esos mismos instantes, con la noche siendo la única vigilante y testigo de su presencia. Ve como el tiempo ha volado dentro de un castillo que ha cambiado su vida, como si no se trataran de nada más que momentos que se esfuman como el polvo llevado por el viento.

Y sin embargo, siente que no ha hecho más que desperdiciar esos años. No entiende si es por culpa de Lily, si es por la nostalgia del séptimo año o simplemente por algo que no calza en el puzzle de su mente. Pero a fin de cuentas, no lo comprende.

De pronto, todas esas acciones que cometió en algún momento de manera segura, se sienten como los hechos que pesan dentro de su conciencia. Siente que no se reconoce, que algo salió mal en su camino. No sabe como llegó a ese punto, de estar solo en la torre de astronomía, juzgándose a sí mismo.

Siempre bromista, siempre seguro, confiado e impulsivo. Y vuelven a resonar las palabras de una voz femenina, que le provoca un incómodo vuelco en su mente.

_Prepotente, egoísta, presumido_…

Desearía que se perdieran en un eco, pero siguen ahí, intactas.

_Estupideces, nada más que estupideces_, se repite una y otra vez con aquella voz interna que suele acompañarlo en cada acto. La misma que lo convence y eleva su orgullo aún en las situaciones más denigrantes.

James emprende su camino de regreso, con la agobiante sensación de culpa aún acechándolo. Debía ser la nostalgia del último año, nada más. Las palabras de Lily serían olvidadas al día siguiente, o de eso intenta convencerse.

Desesperado por lanzarse a su cama y arrojarse lejos de la realidad con tal de olvidarla, dice la contraseña y atraviesa el agujero del retrato con precipitación.

_No más Lily, no más tristeza, no más pensamientos estúpidos_. Su determinación es tal que decide subir lo más rápidamente posible a su cuarto, para regresar con su grupo de Merodeadores y lograr retomar el rumbo habitual de su actitud y su vida.

Pero el destino, con sus azares inesperados, le depara una sorpresa.

Ahí, frente a la chimenea abarrotada de carbón gastado, con su cabello iluminado por los rayos de luna, está Lily.

Parece estar dormida, con la cabeza levemente inclinada y el cabello ligeramente despeinado. Embobado, James no puede evitar pensar que se ve encantadora. Desconocía por qué, pero a pesar de que las palabras de esa misma chica resonaban fuerte en su interior, seguía siendo una gran debilidad para él.

No se contiene, ya que sus impulsos parecen irremediables.

— ¿Evans? —la llama de forma que ella pudiese escucharle.

No pasa nada.

Se aproxima con pasos sigilosos, preguntándose si es mejor regresar a su dormitorio o arriesgarse a recibir una golpiza para que Lily terminase de demostrar el odio que sentía hacia él.

— ¿Evans? —dice de forma aún más clara, estando a un paso de distancia del asiento donde ella descansa.

La reacción incluso asusta a James, quién se estaba preparando. Lily abre los ojos de sopetón, irguiéndose veloz y sacando la varita de su costado, apuntando hacia la nada de la que acaba de provenir su nombre.

James, de manera sigilosa, comienza a quitarse la capa mientras dice en voz más baja:

—Tranquila, no soy un dementor.

Lily contempla con miedo, hasta que logra apreciar un cabello negro y alborotado que reconoce al instante. A pesar del alivio, no logra evitar la aparición de la incomodidad, y eso se muestra en su rostro. Esa misma tarde, había peleado con ese chico que estaba delante de ella.

Aunque le había dicho cosas que a su parecer, eran necesarias y ciertas, no logra evitar sentirse culpable. ¿Pero, por qué? Nunca antes le había interesado si hería o no a James Potter.

— ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora, Potter? —le pregunta, procurando que sonara como si en verdad no le interesara la respuesta.

—Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti.

Lily pone los ojos en blanco ante el tono antipático de él. De una forma que no controla, parece exasperarla con cada cosa que hace.

—Soy de Gryffindor, así que puedo estar en la sala común a la hora que me plazca. Y creo que es mejor que me vaya —se levanta sin dirigirle la mirada, emprendiendo su camino hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. Pero se gira, como si una frase más estuviera atrapada en su boca—. Ah, y le pediré a Remus que te quite esa capa de una vez por todas. Es un peligro público que tú la tengas.

Intentando que el desprecio de sus palabras no vuelva a calar hondo en él, James la mira como si no la tomara en serio.

—Remus es mi amigo, no me quitaría esta capa. Además, es muy útil, Evans —señala el objeto de forma elocuente con una mano—. Se la heredaré a mi próximo hijo, la usará tan bien como yo.

—Entonces tu descendiente causará un caos —Lily pone los ojos en blanco—. Además, Remus tiene que aprender que las reglas son para todos, y tú no eres la excepción Potter, aunque así quieras creerlo.

—Es irónico, me insultaste en el banquete de hoy y parece que sigues determinada a hacerlo —aunque intenta disimularlo, este detalle le provoca una incómoda tristeza— ¿Es que ni siquiera eres capaz de soportarme en nuestro último año, Evans?

—Sí, y créeme que no me arrepiento —en el fondo, ella sentía que no era del todo cierto—. Y además, odio que me digas _Evans._

—Y yo odio que me digas _Potter._

Por primera vez desde que se conocen, se observan de una manera distinta. Ya no con aprehensiones, disgustos y enfados, sino que con confusión. Pareciera ser que frases tan sencillas que salen de su habitual rutina logran confundirlos.

Lily jamás pensó que llegaría el instante donde de verdad sentiría que podría hablar decentemente con James. Y parecía ser que había llegado la oportunidad después de tantos años.

—Prometo no decirte Potter si es que tú dejas de decirme Evans —continúa escrutando las facciones de James, deteniéndose en sus ojos cafés claros.

Por su parte, James siente un ligero calor en sus mejillas ante los grandes ojos verdes que lo observan atentamente.

—Trato hecho.

—Y bien… —Lily se acerca lentamente, como si estuviese aproximándose a una bomba— ¿Por qué estás despierto a la una de la mañana, P… —se frena al notar que la boca de él comienza a abrirse, con ánimos de discutir —…James?

—Lo de siempre, me gusta ir a estirar las piernas recorriendo el castillo. ¿Qué hacías tú en la sala común?

Lily no está muy segura de cómo responder la pregunta. Por una parte, sonaría bastante estúpida, y por otro lado, porque le daba vergüenza admitir la respuesta. Había estado meditando sobre lo que le había dicho a James en el banquete de inauguración.

—Estaba leyendo un libro —dice, intentado sonar convincente.

James estrecha sus ojos, sin creerle en absoluto. La ha observado lo suficiente cada vez que está en la orilla del lago como para identificar sus gestos y sus intenciones.

—Eso es mentira, y tú misma lo sabes.

— ¿Podrías dejar de pensar que lo sabes todo? —Lily había vuelto a perder la paciencia.

James bajó su mirada. En cualquier otra ocasión, hubiese puesto una mueca y se hubiese marchado, demostrando su ya común orgullo. Pero no en este caso, no con ella frente a él. Porque parecía ser que la imagen que James había construido de él mismo durante toda su adolescencia se caía a pedazos frente a Lily, como una débil muralla de papel.

Al notar esto, Lily se arrepintió de su arrebato. No podía creer que se compadecía de James Potter, el mismo a quien había detestado desde su primer año en Hogwarts.

—Entiendo que mucha gente me deteste, pero no entiendo por qué tú también estás en esa lista —con cautela, James dirige su mirada a aquellos ojos verdes que parecían haberse ablandado en ese preciso instante—. Quisiera saber, de verdad, por qué me odias, Lily.

Ella se quedó helada, como si de pronto una sencilla frase hiciese que su corazón diera un salto. Temía responder, pero ante la mirada suplicante de James, sabía que no tenía más opción.

—Bien… —no podía sentirse más incómoda— Creo que es, más que nada, por la forma en que tratas a los demás… Y sobre todo, por la forma en que a veces pareciera que te crees superior al resto.

— ¿Algo más? —James sabía que no quería escucharlo, pero esa curiosidad masoquista lo carcomía por dentro.

—James, no es necesario hablar de esto… —hizo una mueca de desagrado— Pienso que en nuestras discusiones previas, te he contestado mucho mejor a esa pregunta.

—Lo sé —de hecho, James recordaba sin parar todos aquellos enfrentamientos que tuvo con ella en el pasado—, pero me da miedo pensar que quizás esta sea la única vez que podamos hablar sin que comiences a gritarme.

Lily ya no contiene el sentimiento de culpa, y hace lo que nunca pensó que llegaría a hacer.

—Perdón.

James intenta procesar esa simple palabra. Comienza a cuestionarse si es que de verdad provinieron de la boca de aquella pelirroja que está frente a él.

— ¿Qué? —no sabe que más decir entre su sorpresa y duda.

Lily teme estar sonrojándose ante su mirada.

—Que lo siento. Por haberte insultado hoy en el banquete, por haber peleado contigo todo este tiempo.

Ambos se quedan inmersos en un silencio vergonzoso. Pareciera ser que el momento que acaban de vivir no fuera más que una ilusión causada por sus mentes, que pronto volverían a la realidad donde ambos no podían convivir bajo el mismo ambiente. Pero parecía ser que por fin, esas barreras que los estaban dividiendo desde siempre, estaban cayéndose a pedazos.

Intentar decir un simple "gracias" parecía ser muy torpe.

Simplemente se miraban, como nunca habían hecho antes. James solo sabía una cosa, algo de lo que estaba completamente seguro desde hace mucho, aunque hubiese intentado negarlo hasta ese día.

Quería a Lily, a su lado, todo el tiempo que fuese posible. Sólo él y ella.

En medio del revoltijo de pensamientos, comienza a hablar como si alguien más poseyera sus acciones.

— ¿Sabes?, no me doy cuenta del momento en que me vuelvo insoportable. Supongo que es la costumbre, no lo sé—se encoge de hombros, sin quebrar el contacto visual que lo ata a ella—. Pero he pensado… podría intentar cambiar.

— ¿Cambiar? —algo parece no incrustarse en la mente de Lily— ¿Y por qué querrías cambiar, si durante años has sido así?

—Porque me di cuenta que soy una mala persona —James no se da cuenta de la forma en que comparte estos sentimientos con la chica que tantas veces ha mareado su mente—, y no quiero seguir siéndolo.

Lily siente calor en su interior. Un sentimiento nace, y estuvo con ella durante los pensamientos que aludían a James. No quería pensar en ello, pero esa charla parecía dejarla expuesta a algo que temía sentir…

No podía comenzar a querer a James… La persona que la miraba ni siquiera era semejante al chico que siempre caminaba desordenando su cabello y dirigiendo una mirada altanera a todos aquellos que se le cruzaran en su camino.

—Es tarde —su voz sonaba débil. Necesitaba dormir, creer que ese sentimiento ya no estaría la mañana siguiente. Apartó su vista de James y comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera que conducía a los dormitorios—. Buenas noches—ni siquiera se gira a contemplarlo, bajo los débiles rayos de luna.

En un segundo, varias emociones embargan a James. Siempre le decían que las cosas podían cambiar de un día a otro, que el destino jugaba cartas inesperadas, que a veces las personas no volvían a encontrarse y que otras se quedaban el resto de la vida. Sabía, en el fondo de su corazón, que no quería que Lily fuera una de las personas a las que jamás volviera a ver. Lo sabía.

No sabía lo que podía ocurrir en un día, en una semana, o tal vez en años. Pero si quería contar con Lily en su vida, a través de esos cambios, siempre.

Alzado contra los temores, se decidió. Era hora de enfrentase a un posible destino inexorable.

Antes de que ella llegase a la escalera, corre y toma su muñeca, como si eso la mantuviese a su lado. Con el poder que le entregan esos ojos, con esa mirada que amaba, pronuncia lo que siempre quiso decirle más allá de sus sueños.

—De verdad te quiero, Lily.


End file.
